Episode 2 : Queens are Wild
by Silvertongue.Weavers
Summary: A run in with some old faces. Original characters included.


Chapter 2: Queens are Wild

As the boys pulled in to a cheap and shady motel, since that seemed to be a regular thing, cheap and shady. Dean was captured by something in the parking lot, "…ooooooh look at that!" He pointed over at another classic car, "1968 Coronet!" He parked the impala next to it and hopped out real quick, "Look at the sexy beast…and it's an R/T…"

"Dean…are you…purring at it?" Sam shut the door on the car and walked over to the other.

"No! It's so pretty though…not that you aren't sweetie!" He looked back at the impala as if it had been offended.

"Really? They're just cars Dean," as to prove to Dean it was just a car he patted the hood of the coronet, "What the…?" He laid his hand back on top of the hood, "its hot…" he said to himself.

"What's that Sammie?" Dean looked over at him.

"Nothing…it's nothing…and stop calling me that please." Sam and Dean headed in to their room for the night.

She had set her alarm for 6:30 a.m. and woke up 5 minutes ahead of it, "stupid internal clock…waking me up early…" She walked towards the window and opened the curtains to look out the town.

"What the hell! First they come to my state and take my case and then my cheap and shady motel! What the fuck! To top it off that damn impala is parked next to my American classic!" She shut the curtains in anger and stomped to the bathroom to get ready.

She pinned the badge to her jacket and made sure she had the right ID on her for her next plan. She grabbed her .45 and keys and headed out the door, "bet they're not even up anyways…lazy asses." She locked her door behind her and headed down the stairs to her car.

"Damn him…stupid car…" She took her key and dragged it down the driver side of the impala, hopped in to her coronet started it up and drove off to go get breakfast at the Casey's across the street. "I feel like a damn doughnut now."

She drove further in to town, munching on doughnuts, nothing seemed to change for her she thought. Everything seemed the same, the Mexican joint was in the same place, radio station and the of course all the little shops on the square. She turned on her blinker and pulled in to the court house and in to the police station that was behind it. Wiping the crumbs off her jacket she got out, locked the door on her car and headed in to the station.

She got out her badge, "Hi…I'm detective Larson…I know you're not expecting me but I'm here to investigate the recent murder out in Hermitage." She threw in a fake southern accent and a fake southern bell smile also.

"Why are you investigating in to this? It was a mountain lion attack…" The cop was fat…like most small town cops are.

"Do you really believe that a mountain lion killed 3 people? I do recall bullet casings being found at the scene," she flipped through the murder file, "so if there were shots fired I'd assume there is a dead cat somewhere. Found the dead cat yet officer" she looked down at his name tag, "Officer Paige…" She grinned at him, "no? Thought so, so can I see the bodies' sir and all evidence that your piss poor squad collected?"

"…yes ma'am… but you'll have to go to the hospital for that. I'll give you clearance for it though…follow me." The pudgy man walked to his desk and a slip of paper, "this will allow you too few the bodies and any evidence they have there also."

"Why thank you sir…" She took the sheet of paper, folded it up neatly and put it her jacket pocket.

She turned and walked out, high heels clicking all the way, and tight skirt showing every curve. Hell when you're a woman and need to get far in this industry you have to use a little femme fatal. Short tight business attire and high heels work very well, she found out, on cops and well…all men…mostly. And sometimes women in certain cases, "don't drag your tongue Officer Paige…" she turned grinned at him and walked out the door.

Osage Beach Hospital: Morgue

"Here ya go Ms. Larson…" the young man pulled opened the first fridge containing the mother. "We found some parts missin' when we did the autopsy…actually on all 3 of'em actually." He pulled open the other fridges and uncovering their head, the father and then the young son, he seemed only to be 7 or 8.

"What parts are missin' Jimmy?" She looked over the bodies, all had been sewed up, "Was all the hearts missin' ?"

"Yeah…how'd you know…" He followed her around like a puppy…she grinned.

"This is the reason I've taken an interest in this case. These kind folks were murdered Jimmy, it wasn't a mountain lion attack, no animal would kill a family that has a gun. First gunshot it'd be runnin' off and in to the next county. I think someone did this and to leave 2 little girls alive is just as awkward, why not kill them if he has no feeling for children since he killed this young man." She covered the boy back up, "no something weird is going on Jimmy and I'm gonna find out."

"I figure it wasn't an animal…an animal would maul its prey." He covered up the bodies and pushed them back in.

"Exactly…well thank you Jimmy you were awfully kind in showing me this and it really helps me out a lot on what I'm looking for. Mind if I take a copy of this autopsy report?"

"Nah take as many as you want…" he handed her 2 copies, "just in case you lose one." He gave her a wink and smile.

She gave a fake giggle, "ain't that sweet of ya…again thank you so much Jimmy for your help, would it be okay if to call if I have any more questions?"

"Oh no go ahead I don't mind…" giving a crooked smile he handed her his telephone number.

"Again thank you so much!" she stuffed the paper in to her pocket and walked out.

"Dean…it's a scratch…get over it. It's an easy fix and it's not like the car isn't fixable…" Sam rubbed his temples.

"A scratch! Did you see that damn thing! Someone keyed my car Sam! It may be fixable but who violates a man's classic 1967 Impala!" Dean was red in the face from the subject and Sam was about to explode on Dean about how he didn't care and just to focus on the case.

"Just shut up Dean! Remember what the cop said? He said there was already someone looking in to the case, I'd like to know who this Detective Larson is."

"Who cares probably some fat asshole cop…" That's when she walked through the morgue doors, brunette curls drooping down her shoulders, green eyes, beautiful tall body…"Kris?" Dean's jaw dropped.

"Who?" Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the woman, "You know her?"

"Yeah she's another hunter…and…well…" Dean pulled at his collar, "ya know…had a good time a few times…" he gulped.

"Dean what aren't you telling me…" Sam looked at his brother and then back at the woman.

"Well…"

"Oh hello boys…"She grinned at them, "Dean Winchester…lookin' good as usual. You must be Sam? Nice to meet you Sam I'm Kristen Cross…just Kris for short." She took his hand and shook it.

"What are you doing Kris?" Dean gave her that serious look.

"Aww…shucks…ya know working a case. Oh you must be working one too?" She grinned at him.

"I think I know who keyed my car…you stupid…" Dean started lifting his fist before Sam grabbed his arm.

"Heh, now Dean we don't hit ladies…"

"She's not a lady she's a bitch…"

"That's so rude! Yes I am though, just to you…you two timing jackass…" She slapped him and started walking away.

"Hah, I think you deserved that one. Wait a minute Kris!" Sam turned and ran after her.

"That stupid…ah! I hate women!" Dean followed after Sam, in a much slower pace.


End file.
